L'oiseau du Paradis
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: [Aventures]- Eh, y a qui dans c'tes cellules là ? - Des aventuriers gars- Pourquoi font autant de bruits les c*ns, crever c'est pas drôle 'tain...- Enfermé dans les catacombes, Shin se réveille dans une cellule presque vide. Presque, parce qu'il a une colocataire, et pas n'importe laquelle... ( je vous apprend deux trois trucs sur mes coloc' cérébraux )
1. Prologue

_**Yellow. Vacances. Les filles sont partie une semaine. YOUPI. Bref.**_

 _ **Récit une peu…spécial aujourd'hui. Ceci ( en dessous de mon blabla ) va être ma première fic' à chapitre. Et vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur les deux folles avec qui je partage ma tête ^^ Je tiens à signaler que je ne suis pas emballer par mon début, y a des trucs qui me déplaisent toujours, y sera peut-être modifier en cours de route.**_

 _ **Je remercie toujours ceux qui laissent des petites reviews, je vous adore tous !**_

 _ **Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Je me répète, mais les personnages d'Aventures ne sont pas à moi, ni le Cratère d'ailleurs. En revanche, l'histoire est de moi, et pas de copitage please !**_

« L'oiseau du Paradis »

Jeune, j'ai beaucoup voyagé

J'ai voulu tout connaître, tout voir.

Des planètes les plus idylliques à leurs dessous sordides.

La mort fut souvent ma compagne, et je finis par ne plus la craindre.

Cependant, il arriva un jour où je lui en voulu.

Toutes vie est destinée à s'éteindre un jour, mais ce n'étaient pas leur heure.

Ce n'étaient l'heure d'aucun d'entre eux.

Leur histoire, je vais vous la conter.

Le récit de l'Oiseau du Paradis.

Imagine-toi les catacombes il y a 293 ans anime-les : remplies ces couloirs sombres et gris de bruits, de cris de désespoir, de hurlements de souffrances, de rires gras, de soupirs, et de chaleur humaine. Fait disparaître les os blanchis par le temps, les cadavres avachis dans les geôles, et les fantômes qui y règnent, et remplacent les par des humains bien vivants, pour la plupart.

Le Cratère était secoué par la grande chasse aux démons organisé par l'Église de la Lumière Paladins et inquisiteurs zélés capturaient sans distinction les élémentaires, les demi-démons, les mages, où même toute personne suspecte, ce qui faisait un bon paquet d'innocents enfermés pour le bon plaisirs des fanatiques. Les catacombes, lieu oubliés de la capitale, étaient toutes désignées pour garder les centaines « d'hérétiques » que les serviteurs de l'Église ramenaient chaque jours.

Un beau matin donc, tandis que résonnaient les plaintes des suppliciés, un puissant « SILENCE VERMINES » vint encourager les lamentations des prisonniers déjà à bout de nerfs. Un bon vieux remue-ménage, un peu comme quand un nouvelle élève se pointe en permanence parce qu'il a été viré, agita les geôles remplies à craquer de pauvres bougres.

Le claquement d'un fouet résonna dans les immenses couloirs, donnant un aspect chaleureux à l'arrivée d'un des gardiens. Le grattement désagréable qui l'accompagnait permis à ceux qui ne le voyaient pas encore de savoir qu'il était accompagné d'un nouvel invité, qui plus ai sans doute amoché, étant donné qu'acoustiquement parlant, on pouvait deviner que ce « grattement » était le bruit que faisaient les bottes du nouveau venu en traînant su le sol.

Les prisonniers virent pour la plus part passé une ombre bleu, tiré sans vergogne par un col boueux tenu par le bourreau. Toutes les cellules avaient déjà au moins 4 occupants, l'Eglise de la Lumière ne s'inquiétant pas, trop occupé dans son simulacre de guerre sacrée, d'un vulgaire problème de place : la promiscuité était monnaie courante et beaucoup en mourrait. Toutes les geôles étaient pleines à craqué, à l'exception d'une : celle devant laquelle l'homme au fouet s'arrêta, gêné.

« Suis d'solé m'amzelle, mais y'a plus place nul part » marmonna-t-il en ouvrant la grille pour y jeter son fardeau. Son air fébrile sembla étonné un peu les autres pensionnaires, peu habitués de telles marques de respect envers un détenu qui plus ai cette cellule là leur avait toujours semblé vide...

Le geôlier repartie en en quatrième vitesse, visiblement secouée par la visite qu'il venait de faire. Un silence assez étrange le suivie sur son chemin.

Dans la semi-obscurité de la cellule, une ombre parmi les ombres, était amusée : voilà longtemps que personne ne lui avait rendu visite. Et qu'elle sympathie à son égard ! Elle en aurait presque rit.

Glissant vers la masse informe allongée, ses yeux bleu marine scrutèrent son nouveau colocataire :

« Allons donc, qu'avons nous aujourd'hui ? »


	2. Chapter 1

_**Yellow. Je suis malade comme un chien depuis la semaine dernière. Alors si les trucs que je sors sont étranges, c'est normal.**_

 _Blanche:...Tu as écrit cette anecdote là ?_

 _ **Oui. Elle traînait, j'avais besoin d'un de mes vieux persos. Donc voila. Je salue le retour de Peter Queen ( Alléluilla !), vos petites reviews positive sur le Prologue, donc merci Cheshire, figaro64, Klervia, et ma très chère mimilia-reveuse, toujours fidèle.**_

 **Micka sortant de la douche :...Elle a mit... elle a mis...**

 _Oui... C'est surprenant, même pour moi. Attendons de voir comment elle va retranscrire ce qu'on lui a raconter. Qui plus ai en étant malade* sourit avec pitié*_

 _ **Faux! Calomnie ! Je vais Kof Kof, très bKof Kof, je vais très bien * tousse tousse* Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et je vous souhaite d'habiter à la campagne! ( comprendras qui pourra, voila)**_

 ** _Nul personnages ne m'appartiens, tout comme le cratère, qui sont la propriété de leurs créateurs respectifs. Donc, tous pas à moi sauf Blanche. Enfin, presque._**

"Chapitre 1 : Tu ne mourras pas"

Accroupi sur la terre poussiéreuse de sa cellule, sa première propriétaire tenait fermement la nuque de son nouveau colocataire ; le pauvre garçon tentait de tremper le bout de ses lèvres ensanglantées dans l'eau contenu dans l'écuelle que tenait pour lui l'ombre aux yeux bleu marine.

Le liquide dévalait en partie son menton, pour venir s'écraser par gouttelettes sur son habit bleu et crasseux. Son esprit embrumé n'arrivait même pas à envisager de lever le bras pour s'essuyer. Ses bras d'ailleurs, inertes, reposaient leurs bosses et leurs bleu pliés en deux sur le sol. C'était également le cas de la loque qui lui servais alors de corps, qui faisaient un bruits assez intéressant d'os s'entrechoquant de manière totalement anarchique quand on faisait bouger cette poupée désarticulée.

Ses yeux mi-clos luttaient vaillamment contre sa volonté de resté éveiller. Tentant de raccrocher son esprit à quelque chose, dans l'espoir de ne pas sombrer dans un sommeil qui risquerai d'être le dernier, le prisonnier amoché tourna la tête vers sa bienfaitrice, renversant définitivement le liquide salvateur qu'elle voulait lui faire boire. Ses yeux fatigués trouvèrent ceux de saphirs de sa nouvelle colocataire. Mais tourner la tête lui tourna justement la tête, et le vertige le prit soudain en tenaille.

 **Y un orage dans ces yeux là,** pensa-t-il avant de sombrer.

Notre archer préféré eut un peu de mal à comprendre ou il se trouvait quand les bras de Morphée le relâchèrent finalement aux bout de quelques heures de sommeil tumultueux. D'abord, il avait dormi sur un lit d'hérisson. Loin de moi l'idée de dire qu'il n'aimait pas les hérissons, mais les piquants sont forts peu utile pour se reposer correctement.

De deux, il eut du mal à se rendre compte qu'il était VRAIMENT réveillé : il n'y avait aucune différence entre ouvrir et fermer les yeux, étant donné que la lumière était quasi inexistante dans la cellule.

De trois, sa mémoire proche avait foutu le camp, se retranchant derrière la muraille de la-migraine-de-la-mort-qui-tue. Et elle buvait des cocktails en plus cette enf*irées !

Après avoir passé cinq bonnes minutes de recherche infructueuse, le jeune garçon du finalement se résoudre à renoncer à se souvenir comment il avait atterrie ici. Il constata qu'il était allongé sur une sorte de paillasse miteuse, mais qui était déjà plus confortable que le sol. Tournant la chape de plomb qui lui servait de tête vers la faible luminosité qu'il pouvait percevoir du fond de la geôle, l'alité put scruter de ses yeux littéralement agressé par le petit halo de lumière projeter par la torche en face de la cellule cette dernière.

Peu de choses en somme : une autre paillasse ; une grille qui semblait solide ; et des inscriptions aux murs. Des dizaines et des dizaines de gribouillis incompréhensibles, agrémentés par endroits de dessins. Tout cela à la craie. Retournant le boulet de canon sur lequel tenaient ses yeux, le blessé se retrouva nez à nez avec le mur du fond. Lui aussi décoré de bien étrange façon. Regardant avec insistance sa main inerte le long de ses cotes, le nouveau venu banda toute sa volonté pour obliger ses fichus doigts à bouger. En vain.

Expirant bruyamment, l'amoché regretta aussitôt son initiative, sentant le douloureux son de sa cage thoracique enfoncée. Il ne savait pas si il devait pleurer ou rire.

« Je ne ferais aucun des deux si j'étais toi »

Le pauvre archer relâcha encore une fois son souffle de manière bruyante, et tenta de calmer mentalement son cœur qui s'était mit à courir à toute vitesse dans sa roue de hamster. Qui avait parler, il n'avait vu personne en observant sa maison provisoire.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, une ombre apparu soudain à coté du « lit » qu'occupait le petit jeune, le faisant une fois de plus sursauté, et de frayeur, et de douleur. Deux yeux battus par le vent marin le fixaient, impassible. Il frissonna sous se regard sans fin. Du bout de ses lèvres couvertes de croûtes, l'archer murmura à sa bienfaitrice :

« erzqui …our z'êtes 'cupqué d'moi… »

Silence. Rien ne bouge. Ils ne clignent même pas des yeux, l'u par peur de l'autre, qui était toujours aussi inexpressive. Puis, une éclaircie, au-dessus de la mer d'encre de l'inconnue. Une éclaircie en forme de sourire.

« De rien. Ne parle pas trop, tu vas aggraver ton cas, fit d'un ton neutre la jeune dame. »

L'archer acquiesça du mieux qu'il pouvait, se détendant un peu. Il s'était peut-être méfier pour rien. Curieux, il désigna du menton les courbes et lettres étranges sur les murs. Son interlocutrice resta les yeux dans les vagues un moment ( c'est le cas de le dire), réfléchissant manifestement à ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Il vaut mieux…que je ne t'explique pas, répondit gravement la dame aux yeux bleu marine à son interrogation silencieuse. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

\- Mmh, grogna l'archer. C'on no... tenta-t-il avant de se mettre à grimacer très fort, imprimant sa douleur sur son visage.

\- Blanche, fit laconiquement la concerner. Et toi ?

\- 'Hin, répondit à son tour Shin.

\- Shin ? Comme Shinddha ? interrogea la dénommé Blanche. »

La capuche bleue hocha affirmativement la tête.

\- Et bien Shinddha, je suis Blanche, et je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, dit pompeusement la dame aux yeux de la mer. On va bien s'entendre, continua-t-elle en souriant. Je te le promet.

Un colocataire. Et jeune en plus. Et demi-élémentaire de l'eau qui plus ai. Enfin un visiteur du monde extérieur. C'est pas tout de passer sa vie ici, mais les nouvelles se font rares. Quoique, elle devaient être sacrément mauvaises pour qu'ils doivent mettre quelqu'un dans sa cellule… Qu'importe. Il était dans SA cellule, il était sous SA juridiction. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Yellow. Comment allez vous ? Moi je croule sous les devoirs, sous les prépas de concerts, et pleeeins d'autres trucs.**_

 **Celle qu'elle oublie encore de dire, c'est surtout le fait qu'elle est trop distraite, et que ça n'aide pas pour avancer *froncement de sourcils sévère ***

 _Je m'insurge. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Prendre le thé en discutant de l'étoile circonférenciel bleu et verte me semble plus intéressant qu'écouter le cours d'espagnol. En plus, c'était the thé au fruits rouges, un précieux breuvage._

 **C'est sur qu'elle se concentrait plus si tu n'était pas là à la distraire...**

 _ **Coincé !** Ras-bas joie ! **Et tu me coupes dans mon élan, j'allais dire que j'étais plus que désolé du retard!** Et puis je suis navré, pour une fois qu'on était honnête, tu pourrais éviter de nous interrompre ! **PARFAITEMENT ! * Micka court se cacher dans la salle à pop-corn pour échapper aux ravages de la rêverie de ses colocataires ***_

 _ **Biiien, maintenant qu'on est tranquille JE SUIS ENCORE LA* fuis*... Blanche, débrouille toi pour qu'elle ne m'interrompe plus, je suis occupé là.**_

 _Avec grand plaisir *prend une plume dans un coussin éventré et pars, un sourire sadique aux lèvres* Alors Micka, on joue ?_

 **Nooooon, pas les chathaHAHAHAHAHA! * on entend des cris de souffrances mêler à des rires dans la salle à pop-corne***

 _ **Bon. Je vais juste vous remerciez pour votre patience**_ **Y A PERSONHAHAHAHAHAHA!, _remercie Lou Keehl pour sa reviews sur Vendredi 13_ IL AVAIT UNEHAHAHAfauHAHAHAteHAHA, _et je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! *pars étrangler cette satané guerrière*_**

 ** _Avenures toujours pas à moi, les personnages encore moins, je fais juste joujou avec sous l'oeil malveillant du créateur du Cratère et futur maître maléfique du monde, Mahyar._**

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Le silence était ma compagne**_

« Aaaiieeuh ! s'écria Shin en grimaçant de douleur, ce qui évidemment était difficile à voir avec son masque, mais qui était tout de même visible grâce à son petit froncement de son nez, qui si on le fixait attentivement, était parfaitement observable.

\- Tu remues trop, je t'avais prévenu, soupira sa colocataire en enroulant un autre bandage de fortune, constitué de bandes de tissus, plus ou moins en bon état, autour du torse du plus si nouveau venu.

\- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu tirerait sur la croûte, maugréa l'archer mal au point.

\- Fallait bien, répondit Blanche en prenant l'épingle à nourrice posée à coté d'elle. Je pense que tu ne veux pas que tes côtes se ressoudent dans le mauvais sens, souligna-t-elle avec malice, avant de glisser en un éclair l'épingle pointu contre la peau abîmée, faisant frissonner le blessé.

\- Tu fais gaffe, hein ? demanda, légèrement inquiet, le patient. Je veux pas une cicatrice bonus dans le dos.

\- Une de plus, une de moins… fit le médecin improvisé, un sourire dans le regard.

Assise dans le dos de Shin, Blanche s'occupait de bander provisoirement les côtes du jeune archer ; elle avait bien essayer de le convaincre de retirer entièrement sa tunique, mais le petit cachottier avait refuser net. Soulevant donc l'habit abîmé du pudique blessé, la médecin improvisé tentait tant bien que mal de remettre en place les divers os brisés qui constituaient la cage thoracique du demi-élémentaire. Une jolie balafre coupait également la peau protégeant de son mieux une colonne vertébrale heureusement intacte.

Remettant en place l'habit bleu, la dame aux yeux de la mer glissa vers le mur opposé sur lequel s'appuyait son « patient », et s'assit en tailleur face à ce dernier.

Shin allait mieux. Ou du moins, il pouvait parler sans risquer de se percer les poumons. Même s'il ne se sentait clairement pas au mieux de sa forme, c'était tout de même mieux que quand il avait été jeté dans cette geôle. Etrange colocataire qu'il avait d'ailleurs : qui s'occupait de lui, alors que la survie dans ces couloirs humides semblait déjà bien compliquée.

Les plaintes des mourants résonnaient toujours dans les couloirs, accompagner des échos des chuchotements fiévreux qui passaient le mur des lèvres des prisonniers. Shin fixait toujours l'au dehors, qui lui semblait si proche et si loin à la fois : pourrait-il un jour repasser cette grille qui l'enfermait pour un temps indéterminé ? Deux petits mètres le séparaient de la liberté, et pourtant, il avait l'impression que cela faisait des kilomètres. Si seulement ses compagnons étaient là…

Les blagues débiles de Bob lui manquaient. Les grognements bougons de Théo lui manquaient. Le calme et la bienveillance de Grunleck lui manquaient. Même cette salo…saleté de louve lui manquait ! Il voulait retourner dehors, voir la nature, plonger dans un grand lac ; oui, un grand lac, se mit à rêver le prisonnier ; l'eau entourant son corps, le berçant en son sein, l'accueillant comme un fils, un frère. Ses paupières doucement se baissèrent, et le souvenir aigre-doux du clapotements de l'eau emplie sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il atterrie ici, pourquoi il c'était fait capturer, pourquoi eux ? Ils n'avaient rien fait…

« Tu n'es pas bien loquace, souligna la voix calme de Blanche.

\- Je pourrais te retourner le compliment, sourit tristement l'archer masqué, sortant de sa nostalgique rêverie.

\- J'ai une excuse : le nombre de mes visiteurs est assez…réduits, répondit aussitôt la dame en face de lui. Puis, tournant ses yeux de tempêtes sur son colocataire : Parles moi de tes compagnons.

\- Mes compagnons…réfléchis le jeune homme, repartant dans ses souvenirs . Ils sont aux nombres de trois : Théo de Silverberg, Grunleck Von Krayn, et Balthasar Octavius Barnabé. Mais on l'appelle B.O.B.

\- Et comment un demi-élémentaire d'eau s'est-il retrouvé affubler de pareils compagnons ? encouragea l'imperturbable prisonnière.

\- Une seconde, fit Shin, dardant un regard méfiant sur la dame en face de lui. Comment vous savez pour le demi-élémentaire ? Et pour mes compagnons, d'ailleurs ? continua l'archer blessé, tendu. Je n'ai rien dit à leurs sujets…

Silence.

Les yeux bleus marines de l'étrange Blanche n'exprimait tien de plus que la tempête habituel qui les recouvrait. La capuche déchirée crut presque apercevoir les écrits sans noms sur les murs s'agiter, comme en proie à une muette réflexion. Puis, clignant des yeux, chassant peut-être une pensée dérangeante, Blanche dit, tel un enfant penaud s'excusant après avoir renverser le vase de sa mère :

« Je dis des choses parfois…sans y penser. Je le sais c'est tout, grimaça la prisonnière en secouant sa tête à perles.

\- Comment ça ? demanda, toujours sur ses gardes, Shin. Tu es télépathe, où je ne sais quoi ? enchaîna-t-il ironiquement.

\- Non, soupira laconiquement la jeune dame, posant son regard dans le vague ( oui ceci est une blague subtil ). Je sais des trucs, mais je cherche pas à savoir. Ca vient tout seul, j'y peux rien, continua de son ton de repentante l'étrange personnage.

\- Mmmmh, grogna l'archer, cédant malgré lui face à la petite tête enfantine qui était en face de lui.

\- Désolé…murmura, tristoune, la dame aux yeux bleus marines, ramassant une craie qui traînait là, et tournant le dos à son interlocuteur, les épaules affaisser ; sa main se mit en mouvement avec mollesse.

\- Pff…soupira Shin, craquant fasse à cette puérile attaque de naïveté. Bon, chuis désolé, je me méfie facilement. Les situations hostiles, en particulier les endroits humides et noirs dont on ne sort pas facilement me rendent un peu nerveux, continua doucement l'archer, tentant d'amadouer la petite fille penaude qui lui montrait son dos.

Le crissement de la craie se fit plus rieur sur le mur, bien que son utilisatrice ne se retourna pas ; le regard suppliant sur sa nuque finit par lui arracher un sourire, le tout premier depuis longtemps, et faisant tinter ses perles colorées, elle fixa son regard de la mer éclaircie par un rayon de soleil sur celui éberlué de son blessé.

« C'est vrai que les puits ne te réussissent pas vraiment Shinddha Kory, fit, espiègle, sa colocataire, affrontant son regard courroucé. »

Un éclat de rire, pur et éternel, résonna soudain dans les couloirs ; le premier depuis des années dans les catacombes, qui fit frissonner les gardiens, ignorant la signification joyeuse de ce rire enfantin.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Yellow. Je suis désolé.**_

 **Tu recommences là**

 _ **Je sais, mais bon. Ca fait beaucoup BEAUCOUP trop longtemps que je n'ai pas poster. Alors je tiens à m'excuser un peu quand même.**_

 _Micka n'a pas tord. Tu ne vas pas t'autoflageler jusqu'à la fin de ta vie._

 ** _Mmh. Pas faux. Bref, je profite d'être chez moi pour une journée pour vous poster la suite, qui, punaise, m'a quand mêem foutrement énervé._**

 _Le syndrome de la page blanche, vous connAissez ?_

 **Et le syndrome de je-ne-suis-jamais-contente-de-moi, vous connaissez aussi ? Bah c'est ce qu'elle nous à fait en fait.**

 _En pire._

 ** _Bon ça va ! On arrête de blablater et on y va ! Hop hop hop ! Et au fait, si vous me chercher, je suis au pôle. Nord ou Sud, comme vous voulez. Bisous à ceux qui attendaient la suite !_**

 _(_ **pss: elle va encore vous faire chier aujourd'hmmm *** baillonner par Blanche _* Z'avez qu'a lire, ce sera mieux)_

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Amusons nous en attendant**_

 _L'antre noir dans lequel il se trouvait lui faisait peur. Les chaînes qui le maintenaient à cette foutue table froide lui faisaient mal. Il voulait partir de là. Tout de suite. TOUT DE SUITE._

« Mmmmmmmmh…, grogna soudain une jeune dame en clignant des yeux, comme pour chasser une pensée parasite. Voilà trois jours que la même idée la taraudait. Et ça l'agaçait un peu : une idée, c'est sensée venir, s'installer doucement dans un recoin de sa tête, puis repartir aussi sec s'il elle n'est plus d'actualité. Mais non, il fallait qu'elle se jette sur son canapé, prenne sa bière et son chat, pour changer de chaîne et l'obliger à regarder SON programme.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette idée.

Son regard se tourna mollement vers la tête encapuchonnée qui somnolait dans le fond de la cellule. 3 mois, deux jours et 16h29 qu'il était là. Ça commençait à faire long du moins pour lui. Elle, elle n'était plus à ça près : une année de plus ou de moins, qu'importe.

Mais elle se comprenait la tension interne que dissimulait tant bien que mal l'archer : être enfermé aussi longtemps quand on jeune, que l'on a à peu près retrouvé la forme, et que ses amis ont disparu depuis un sacré moment, ça stress, forcément. Les murs étaient là pour témoigner de l'agitation intérieure du deuxième occupant de la cellule les dessins étaient tout brouiller autour de lui, et coulait presque du mur, comme si on avait voulu nettoyer le mur en jetant dessus un grand seau d'eau.

Ce qui évidemment, il ne voyait pas les écritures sont timides, il faut les avoir fréquenter un bon moment (un peu comme elle) pour qu'elles cessent de rester immobiles devant les yeux. Elles deviennent alors des lignes changeantes, mouvantes, taquines, sans fin et sans débuts, qui tournent et se transforment. C'était distrayant, et souvent intéressant. Ah voir si le jeune archer serait capable de les comprendre.

Il était inquiet oui. Trop long, beaucoup trop long ce temps d'attente. Ne pas savoir devait être insupportable. Ses ongles étaient rongés jusqu'au sang, et même en l'assommant, la jeune dame doutait qu'il dorme plus de quelques heures sans se réveiller tremper de sueurs. Combien de fois ces derniers temps avait-elle du le rassurer, lui assurer que tout allait bien. Le consoler, essuyer le fleuve sans fin qui quittait ses yeux. Lui faire oublier.

Une idée germa dans sa tête : un inspecteur flotta vaguement dans sa tête, et une étincelle s'alluma aussitôt dans les pupilles sans fond de la prisonnière : elle venait de trouver le moyen de le distraire de sa sombre mélancolie.

« Léonard ! »

Le pas du garde s'arrêta tandis qu'il tournait son visage mal rasé vers la voix qui l'interpellait la surprise se lisait sur ses traits : voilà longtemps, très longtemps que la petite dame aux yeux de tempête ne lui avait parler. Ses sourcils parsemés de fils blancs précoces se froncèrent d'autant plus que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour une conversation alambiquée avec elle. Avec ce satané visiteur… L'homme grogna de plus bel en se dirigeant vers la cellule qui l'intéressait. Quel plaie ce type, toujours à fourrer son nez où il ne fallait pas.

Plantant fermement ses pieds devant la grille, le geôlier toisa du regard le carré sans lumière dans lequel résidait nos très chères prisonniers. Les coudes posés sur un des rebords de la grille, Blanche le fixait, semblant vouloir lui donner un ordre par la seule force du regard. Le garde décerna néanmoins un sourire dans ses yeux si sombre d'ordinaire.

« Et le manque de lumière ne doit rien arranger, pensa-t-il aussitôt.

Son regard se porta alors sur l'ombre parmi les ombres de la cellule, bien que celle-ci fut légèrement plus bleu que ses congénères. Tiens donc. Un colocataire. Très étonnant ça, il ne pensait pas que quiconque en dehors de lui se fut risquer à ouvrir la porte récemment. Sûrement un nouveau, comme le petit Berlingot. Ou alors…l'assistant du bourreau ? Oui, cela lui ressemblait bien de mettre un prisonnier là par manque de place. Quel idée de le réassigner au rôle de garde, c'était un incapable de première, qui montrait bien trop de cœur pour servir efficacement de geôlier. Il aurait du se douter qu'il profiterait de la cellule de Blanche pour mettre à l'abri un soi disant « hérétique » trop molester par son ancien maître, le bourreau, de la cour.

Un soupir faillit échapper à Léonard Zeus que le rôle de garde en chef était compliqué : comment réprimander un de ses gardes quand celui-ci faisait juste preuve d'humanité ? Voilà quelque chose que l'on ne lui avait appris.

« Peux tu arrêter tes conjonctures sans fin, je suis fatiguée rien qu'en te regardant cogiter pour savoir comment cacher la bévue derrière moi, asséna la détenue d'un ton las où tintait l'ironie.

\- La bévue à un nom je te signale, murmura doucement la capuche bleu appuyer contre le mur du fond.

\- Je n'oublie pas, merci. Même si me le répéter de tant en tant n'est pas de refus, répliqua aussitôt son interlocutrice en gardant les yeux fixer sur le garde interpellé plus tôt.

\- Pourquoi m'a tu appelé ? demanda Léonard, coupant cour à la joute verbale qu'il voyait poindre dans la conversation.

\- Un marché. Je veux te proposer un marché.

Un pose. Le temps que son interlocuteur réticent enregistre l'information, l'analyse, et fasse conférence dans sa tête pour savoir si écouter l'offre valait ou non le coup. Un délai qui étonna quelque peu Shin au fond de la cellule, qui laissa Blanche indifférente, et qui mit mal à l'aise le détenu qui tenait d'écouter, mine de rien, la conversation depuis la cellule d'a côté. A qui parlait ce benêt de garde ? Il n'y avait personne dans la cellule d'à coté. On ne pouvait même pas apercevoir l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas de lucarnes sur le mur adjacent comme pour les autres geôles. Parlait-il…à un fantôme ?

Un frisson parcourut le vieux moine alcoolique, qui se remémora les quatre années qu'il avait passé à cuver son vin dans les catacombes : mille histoires de revenants, plus terrible les unes que les autres, se succédèrent dans son esprit apeuré.

L'histoire des 7 meurtres commis par un seul prisonnier, en l'espace d'un semaine, à raison d'u par jour. Le dernier jour, c'est son propre meurtre que le fou organisa, s'entourant des restes de ceux qu'il avait tuer tout au long de la semaine, il s'était trancher la gorge. Fou de rage, le garde en chef de l'époque aurait convoquer un nécromancien, et lui aurait demander d'empêcher l'ignoble personnage d'accéder au repos éternel : coincé sur terre, l'âme aurait continuer ses massacres, toujours par tranche de 7, pendant la semaine nommé semaine « sanglante » par les geôliers, en souvenir des tristes méfaits du sire.

Marie l'étranglé, pauvre fille jeté en prison pour avoir séduit les animaux de compagnies du prince héritier, et les avoir laisser s'échapper, afin « que ses pauvres créatures puissent retrouver leur maison ». Etranglé par son compagnon de cellule, celui-ci prétendant qu'elle parlait aux rats. Depuis, la pauvre enfant roderait dans les couloirs, et envoierait les rats dévorés les pieds de ceux qui avaient été accusé et enfermés à raison, et délivrerait du fardeau terrestre les justes jetés en prison à tort.

Et les Sorcières Assassines… non, il préférait oublié celles-là. Trop horrible, beaucoup trop terrifiant pour son cœur de moine abruti par la boisson.

Tant d'histoires horrifiques, laquelle pouvait bien se vérifier ici ? Le détenu ne chercha même pas. « Je demanderai au vieux Gill »

« Qu'as-tu à me proposer ? fit soudain le garde en sortant sa réflexion.

\- Je veux du tabac pour ma pipe. La marque qui vient d'ou tu sais. Et un cageot de pomme bien juteuses, s'il te plait, dit posément la jeune dame.

\- Propose moi le marché AVANT de réclamer, sourit le garde.

\- Pourquoi ? Je vais l'avoir de toute manière, répondit du tac au tac la prisonnière. Puis, enchaînant devant le regard agacé de son interlocuteur : je sais que l'inspecteur est là.

\- Les yeux de Léonard s'assombrirent. Cette saleté. Il avait failli l'oublier.

\- Et tu proposes de… ? demanda Shin

\- Je propose de te débarrasser de ton inspecteur, fit Blanche, le plus calmement du monde.

Silence. Regard surprit de l'archer, et réflexion intense du geôlier.

La capuche bleu était perplexe : elle allait faire quoi à cet « inspecteur » ? Qu'entendait elle par « débarrasser » ?

Le garde en chef était partagé : d'un côté, il y avait sa peur, qui lui disait que si jamais elle se trompait, il était bon pour la potence de l'autre sa a raison et son cœur, le premier criant qu'elle allait drôlement lui rendre service, et pour par grand chose, et le deuxième hurlant que se serait sans doute drôle et qu'elle ne s'était jamais tromper jusque là.

\- D'accord, fit résolument le garde, et un des rares sourires de Blanche illumina le couloir.

D'une pichenette, un petit cailloux s'envola dans le couloir, et rebondit sur le mur. Sa course le mena dans l'œil d'un rongeur dans la cellule voisine, ce qui fit qu'il mordit violemment le détenu qu'il se contentait de grignoter précédemment. Celui-ci hurla, et lança le parasite hors de sa cellule, et la colonne vertébrale de l'animal émit un craquement sinistre. La dépouille pouilleuse atterrie au pied d'un garde malingre aux airs perfides, qui, en tentant une retraite précipité tomba sur son collègue pourvu d'un sympathique brioche, qui lui même bascula en laissant échapper le fardeau qu'il tenait. Une caisse de bois pourrie, remplie d'os tirés d'une cellule rafraîchie pour de nouveaux arrivants, vint s'écraser au ralenti sur la tête d'un homme au regard sévère qui s'apprêtait à donner une taloche à l'infortuné garde qui avait eu le malheur de lui manquer de respect. Le regard amusé d'un des geôliers, qui commenta plus tard la scène comme « étant la meilleure chance de l'année » auprès de sa femme, échappa heureusement à l'horrible personnage à présent étaler au sol comme un poulpe sous le soleil.

\- Et maintenant, je te laisse 5 secondes pour biiiiiiien vous foutre de sa sale tronche d'inquisiteur de me…

\- J'ai compris, merci ! coupa brusquement le cuisinier qui écoutait depuis un petit moment déjà le garde blablater de manière incompréhensible.

\- Et donc, c'est pour ça que j'aurais besoin que tu me donnes…

\- Un cageot de pommes ? finit le marmiton en soupirant.

\- Exactement ! s'écria le jeune homme, au comble de la surexcitation.

\- Tiens, dit son interlocuteur, en lui posant sans précaution un cageot entier de pommes rouges et vertes. Maintenant tu m'excuses, mais j'ai du boulot MOI, souligna le cuisinier en sortant de la remise pour retourner en cuisine, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Ce à quoi le geôlier répondit d'un tirage de langue ( _pas français ça_ _va mourir),_ avant d'emporter en sautillant presque son précieux chargement dans les sombres abysses d'où il était sortie. Un couloir sombre menant jusqu'à une porte dérobée donnait sur un escalier, descendant dans les entrailles de la terre. Le jeune garçon descendit rapidement les marches, avec l'apparition de terre autour de lui au fur et à mesure de son chemin, remplaçant la pierre.

Un léger sifflotement annonça son arrivé à ses collègues en bas de l'escalier, qui pour un, laissa échapper un gros soupir, tandis que l'autre pouffa en reconnaissant l'air.

C'est avec un petit « you can dance » sur le bout des lèvres, à peine murmurer, que le garçon remit son colis à une charmante dame dans sa cellule.

« Merci, fit Blanche avant de s'emparer du cageot, et d'adresser un regard exprimant clairement un non-pas-tout-de-suite-non-discutable à Shin, qui se retenait à grand peine de baver devant le trésor dans les mains de sa colocataire. Garde en 3 pour toi. En fait non, 5.

Sur quoi elle tendit les 5 fruits au porteur, après avoir fait passer le cageot de sa main gauche à sa main droite et ainsi assister à la magnifique et néanmoins pitoyable tentative de l'archer pour passet à travers les barreaux.

Refermant la porte avec un air plein de reconnaissance, le jeune garde se hâta de filer à son poste quand le doux pas de Léonard résonna dans le couloir. Après une gymnastique longue et complexe, l'archer demi-élémentaire, fatigué de courir après son délicieux péché mignon, s'écroula sur le sol, en étoile. Il ne se sentait pas encore assez en forme pour continuer ce petit jeu cependant, Blanche, jugeant sans doute que la torture avait assez duré, lui lança quelques fruits depuis le fond de la cellule, que Shin s'empressa d'attraper avant que les _précieux_ ne tombent au sol. ( **_ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser à quoi je fais référence ?_ )**

« Alors, satisfaite ? demanda avec une fausse sévérité le garde en chef.

\- Autant que tu peux l'être, répondit la forme mouvant au fond de la geôle.

\- Et surtout autant qu'il peut l'être, souligna Léo en désignant du menton le demi-élémentaire se goinfrant comme…un goinfre.

\- Attention, je crois que tu es à la limite de me faire pouffer, ironisa la jeune dame, continuant ses mystérieuses activités. Et surtout à la limite de sourire.

\- Je souris déjà plus que toi je te signale, s'exclama le garde, oubliant complètement son rôle de méchant garde face à la vermine du monde, ou du moins à ce qui doit être traiter comme telle.

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve tu conjonctures, c'est tout, continua tranquillement Blanche.

\- Chi, moi 'ia g'es creuves, crachota l'accro aux pommes, du jus dégoulinant de façon peu glamour sur son menton.

\- Ah ? fit triomphalement Léonard en tournant son regard sur Shin, attendant la suite.

\- 'ai 'ompté le 'ombre gue s'ogire qu…aah, qu'elle à fait depuis que je suis là, continua l'archer, bavard comme une pie tant qu'il avait une pomme en main ou en bouche.

\- Tu as compté…le nombre de sourire ? murmura la voix dans l'ombre.

\- Et combien de fois a-t-elle sourie en tout ? s'impatienta le geôlier en chef, en passant ses mains autour des barreaux, comme pour se rapprocher de son interlocuteur et le forcer à parler plus vite.

\- 3 fois, répondit le mangeur de fruit rond et juteux.

\- Ah bah, tu vois que tu souris peu ! continua, fier de lui Léo puis radoucissant le ton : Et d'ailleurs, tu devrais sourire un peu plus, ça te ferais du bien.

Silence

Les regards des deux hommes scrutaient l'obscurité, tentant en vain d'entrapercevoir le visage de la jeune dame aux yeux de tempêtes. Rien ne bougeait dans l'ombre, comme si il n'y avait personne. Comme si les deux hommes n'observaient que les ténèbres.

« Au revoir Léo, fit la voix de l'obscurité, sur un ton sans réplique.

Mmh, soupira le garde, en secouant la tête, comme en proie à une pensée dérangeante. Au revoir Blanche.

Son regard vert perça un instant la semi-obscurité, et d'un hochement de tête, il salua le colocataire de celle qu'il venait de saluer. Le vert émeraude rencontra le doux bleu, et une lueur passa dans les yeux du garde, comme une indication importante, qui ne pouvait passer par des mots.

La lueur s'éteignit, et Léonard partit, ses bottes claquant sur le sol poussiéreux des catacombes.

Shin était en proie à une étrange agitation : la main tenant une pomme à moitié rongée à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, cette dernière à moitié ouverte, lui donnant d'ailleurs un air béat, il réfléchissait à toute allure, même s'il n'en avait vraiment pas l'air.

Il ne savait comment interpréter le regard que lui avait lancer ce Léonard : Etais-ce bien une demande d'aide qu'il avait perçu ou étais-ce juste son imagination ?

Un grand bruit le sortie brusquement de ses réflexions : on s'agitait, loin dans le long couloir.

Brusquement, Blanche apparue, la tête aux barreaux, un air de concentration extrême sur le visage, et une pipe fumante accroché à ses lèvres. Interloqué, Shin se leva à sa suite, et essaya tant bien que mal devoir ce qui intéressait tant sa colocataire.

Toujours aussi soudainement, cette dernière se tourna vers l'archer, et d'un ton ou perçait la fébrilité, dit :

« Vieux, je crois qu'on a retrouvé tes compagnons »


	5. Chapter 4

_**Yellow. Comment allez vous ? Moi je vais bien. J'ai eut une punaise d'inspi ce soir, alors j'ai finis ce chap pour vous. Elle pas gentille la petite Lola ? Bref, les filles sont couchés ( sérieux, vous avez vu l'heure ) et donc, je suis seul pour vous présentée ce nouveau chap. Je crois que vous allez commencer à comprendre qui est vraiment Blanche. Et que surtout, c'est un chapitre ou vous allez me détester. On n'hésite pas à me signaler un oubli, du genre un mot, une phrase un paragraphe, par une gentille reviews.**_

 **Viens te coucher au lieu de papoter sombre idiote !**

 _ **Une minute j'te dis ! Je remercie au passage Alkeim pour sa gentille reviews: tu peux pas savoir fhdffdfsf * emmener par Micka de force ***_

 **Bref. Merci, blablablablablablablabla, bonne lecture,et tout le tintouin.* va se coucher avec sa prisonnière ligotée***

 _( Ps :Elle te remercie de l'avoir remotiver pour finir le chapitre)_

 _ **Chapitre 4 : La mort se lit dans ses yeux**_

Le bruit grinçant de la porte dérobée, les pas lourds dans l'escalier s'enfonçant dans les entrailles de la terre, et le crissement désagréable des chaînes brisées sur le sol avaient réveillé les pleurs et les cris des prisonniers.

Le vieux Gill, assis, en tailleur devant la grille de sa cellule aussi rouillé que ses vieux os, fut intrigué par l'arrivé de ses nouveaux pensionnaires. Une chose en particulier l'interpella en réalité.

De sa place, ses yeux fatigués purent entrevoir la robe de mage rouge, sale et déchirée, le bras mécanique tordu, abîmé, et surtout…l'écusson de l'Eglise de la Lumière à moitié arraché sur une chemise de lin. Ses paupières couvertes de vieilles peaux séchés se plissèrent, et son nez cabossé par de multiples fractures se pointa entre deux barreaux, tandis que ses mains osseuses venait entourés ceux-ci.

Un paladin, ici ? Qu'avait donc fait cet homme pour finir avec eux dans les sombre catacombes, oublié de tous ? Y avait-il un rapport avec les personnes l'accompagnant ?

Le vieillard curieux retroussa son nez, et rentra le bout de ce dernier dans sa cellule, réintégrant son poste d'observation habituel. Il était patient, il finirait pas comprendre ce que pouvait faire un homme de l'Eglise dans les souterrains ; il ferma les yeux. Si plus de 8 ans à croupir dans une geôle infâme lui avait bien apprit quelque chose, c'était que les yeux ne servent pas à grand chose dans le noir. Mieux vaut tendre l'oreille...

Shin, fébrile, vit arriver les trois masses informes qu'étaient devenus ses compagnons. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur les plaies, les fractures, les infections, les visages mutilés, la peau arrachée. Il coula un regard vers son impassible colocataire, bien droite à côté de lui, observant de même qu'il le faisait ses amis de toujours, évaluant les dégâts. Il comprit en reportant son regard désolé vers les prisonniers approchant qu'il avait du présenté le même spectacle à Blanche à peine 3 mois plutôt. Et elle ne s'en émouvait pas plus que cela.

Pendant une fraction de secondes, Shin fut frapper de plein fouet par l'idée que pour ne pas s'en émouvoir, elle avait du voir des dizaines et des dizaines des cadavres ambulants être traînés ainsi dans les couloirs, répandant leur sang sur la terre, suppliant du regard, implorant une aide inespéré. Son aide.

Un cliquetis de serrure lui fit reprendre conscience de la réalité : le bourreau ouvrait la cellule d'à côté de la leur, sous le regard inquisiteur de Blanche. L'homme, les mains légèrement tremblantes, évitait avec soin de croiser le regard de la dame aux yeux de tempêtes. Le geôlier jeta à même le sol deux corps mou, avant de fermer la grille d'un coup sec, et de continuer son chemin, faisant crisser le bras mécanique de son dernier paquet sur la terre. Il passa devant la cellule de l'archer et de sa colocataire, retenant malgré lui sa respiration, et se maudissant intérieurement de se montrer si faible. Il jeta son dernier colis dans l'autre cellule adjacente à celle de la dame aux perles, et après avoir fait tomber par deux fois son trousseau, repartie en marchant vite. Pas en courant, en marchant vite. Se persuada-t-il.

Théo était mal. Il se sentait vraiment en limites là. Mais quand ses yeux encroûtés de sang se posèrent sur les plaies béantes et crachotantes du pues de Bob, sa douleur ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir enterrer sous une pile de briques d'inquiétude.

L'Inquisiteur déchu se précipita tant qu'il put auprès du magicien en loques, ignorant sa jambe gauche en miettes. Bon Zeus, Bob, réveille toi. Me lâche pas sombre abruti.

De l'autre côté du mur, Blanche observait du coin de l'œil Shin qui s'agitait dans tous le sens dans la geôle, venant périodiquement frappée les murs derrières lesquelles se trouvaient ses amis. Il puait l'inquiétude presque autant que le demi-démon puait l'infection.

« Blanche, tu n'aurais pas un moyen pour les rejoindre ? supplia le pauvre demi-élémentaire, rageant.

Silence.

« Blanche ?

Pas de réponse. La jeune dame c'était lever en soupirant, et tourner vers le mur gauche, soit vers Bob et Théo si elle se souvenait bien, elle commença à tracer un grand rectangle à la craie. Partant du sol , jusqu'à la hauteur équivalent au sommet de son crâne.

« Blanche, que fais tu ? interrogea doucement l'archer, se gardant bien de mettre en doute le bien fondé de cette action.

\- Chut, murmura-t-elle en collant son front à la portion de mur englober dans le rectangle.

 _D'eau tu es devenu Pierre. De Pierre, tu redeviendras poussière, et de Poussière, tu retomberas dans l'eau pour redevenir Pierre. Que de Pierre, tu redeviennes Eau, je te le demande. Maintenant._

Aussitôt que cette prière silencieuse eut pris fin, à la place du rectangle de craie, se trouvait un bloc d'eau, qui s'écrasa par terre, dans un grand splatch, faisant apparaître un Théo tentant de calmer un Bob fiévreux convulsant. Une scène pitoyable, triste.

Ne cherchant même pas d'où Blanche pouvait bien tirer se tour invraisemblable, Shin, se précipita à l'aide de ses amis, parcourant les quelques pas qui le séparait des deux hommes.

« Théo ! BOB ! Qu'es ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda aussitôt l'encapuchonné en prenant un des bras de Bob, brûlé de long en large, et partant dans un angle pas très naturel. Il était horrifié par l'état physique du mage, mais pour le moment, calmer ses convulsions semblaient la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Aucune idée vieux, mais y refuse de s'calmer, grogna le paladin en tenant fermement le mage sur ses genoux, résistant à ses faibles coups de poings démembrer. Le paladin ne l'aurait jamais admit, mais mêmes ces coups de poings, aussi faibles soi-il, lui faisaient un mal de chien. Ils renforçaient la souffrance lancinante qui se diffusait déjà dans tout son corps; chaque parcelle de peau où il le malade appuyait criait grâce, ce qui n'aidait évidemment pas l'inquisiteur à se concentrer sur son ami en train de convulser.

Soudain, dans un sursaut de douleur, le blessé ouvrit des yeux paniqués, souffrants,où la folie se lisait … et le rouge aussi. Shin ne fut pas le seul à blêmir, le visage de Théo prit une teinte encore plus blanche, si cela était possible vu son air cadavérique. Les mouvements erratiques du pyromancien ce firent plus violents, comme mus par une force intérieur. Panique généralisé.

L'archer, tenant tant bien que mal le mage par sa robe en lambeaux, sentait clairement l'air devenir lourd autour du corps mutilés de Balthasar. Théo, les yeux braqués sur son demi-démon préféré, les dents serrés, tentait visiblement de trouver une solution à ce problème imminent. Vite.

« Bob, BOB Le laisse pas passer ! cria le paladin, serrant un peu plus fort son hérésie à lui.

\- Bob, tiens bon, ne lâche pas prise ! repris d'une voix plus faible l'archer, n'oublie pas qui tu es !

Tous cela, Blanche le constatait du bord du passage entre les deux geôles, ses pieds nus bien à l'intérieur de la sienne, ne franchissant pas d'un orteil la ligne à la craie qu'elle avait tracer pour séparer les deux cellules. Ses yeux sans fond passait des trois protagonistes l'un après l'autre, tranquillement. Bob sentait le sentait monter, ce salaud de frère jumeau démoniaque ; il entendait les démons hurler à ses oreilles, il sentait SA présence dans sa tête, plus forte que jamais, ses crocs apparaîtrent inéluctablement dans sa bouche, sa vision se troublé. Théo paniquait, faible, fatigué. Il ne voulais pas le voir mourir, il ne voulait pas devoir le combattre. Il n'en avait simplement pas la force. Shin, lui tentait de maintenir Bob conscient, espérant empêcher l'autre de sortir. Espérant l'impossible. Il venait de les retrouver, il ne voulait en perdre un **encore.**

Accroupi, la dame planta soudain ses pupilles glacés dans celles volatiles et rouges de Balthasar. La dame semblait vouloir le sonder, connaître la personne responsable de ce raffut. Pendant une fraction de seconde, une tension anima le corps épuisé du pyromancien, et son esprit fatigué put entrevoir son démon, terrorisé , fuir la queue entre les jambes. La tension qu'exerçait Bob sur ses amis se relâcha soudain, et il s'écroula entre leurs bras, comme une marionnettes dont on aurait couper les fils . Avant de sombrer pour un sommeil qu'il attendait depuis des semaines , le mage eut tout de même le temps de voir pendant quelques secondes ce qui avait fait fuir sa saleté de démon.

Derrière Blanche, l'ombre menaçante d'un dragon, les crocs jaunis et la gueule laissant couler des filets de sang frais, s'étirait sur le mur dans un sourire carnassier. Autour de la dame aux yeux plus profonds qu'un abyme, voletaient quelques plumes noires.

 _Seul un démon peut en faire fuir un autre…_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Yellow. Enfin un nouveau chapitre. Et non, je ne vous ai pas oublier. J'ai juste un peu ragé sur ce chapitre en fait.**_

 **Micka : Pour une raison absurde en plus : elle ne trouvait pas ça assez glauque.**

 _Blanche : Tu peux difficilement faire plus morbide que ça, à mon humble avis._

Léo : Surtout pour un texte écrit en pleine relecture d'un bouquin sur la Shoah...

Moran : De la vision d'un documentaire il me semble aussi.

L'horreur avec des images d'archives très très insupportable ? J'en frissonne encore * va se planquer sous le canapé *

 _ **Ca va hein. J'ai le droit de penser que ça rend pas comme je veux...Surtout pour les catacombes, qui ont disparues depuis un moment. Comment tu veux que j'arrive à faire un plan correct sans cartes, et sans descriptions outres celles de quelques vieux fous dans des bouquins ?**_

 _Blanche : Tu remontes le temps ?_

Moran : La prime sur nos têtes, on s'en fout après tout... * recharge son fusil de chasse à l'homme *

 _ **Bref. On va arrêter de déblatérer sur tout et n'importe quoi, et lancer ce cinquième chapitre. Enfin, je crois. Donc, bonne lecture, et n'hésiter à le dire si vous aim...**_

 **Micka : Détester ce qu'elle à écrit ! * se prend une tablette sur le front ***

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Qui êtes vous ?**_

L'odeur du sang. La puanteur de la chair que l'on brûle. Le bruit des rats s'acharnant sur un cadavre avec leurs pattes griffus. Puis le silence. Encore et toujours le silence. Le silence dans lequel résonne les voix, elles en profitent pour hurler, hurler, HURLER…

Crac. La craie s'était brisée entre ses doigts. Blanche regarda sa main tenant encore les morceaux de son stylo mural. Sa dernière craie partie aussi bêtement. Et zut. Nouveau soupir, d'exaspération. Elle allait encore devoir négocier avec Léonard, et elle sentait qu'il allait encore ronchonner. Elle l'avait beaucoup solliciter ces derniers temps.

Sans bruits, la prisonnière s'assit dos au mur du fond, les genoux sous le menton. Son regard dériva vers la droite, où une petite fenêtre découpée dans le mur donnait sur la cellule adjacente. Il y avait une saleté de moine dans cette geôle là, un ivrogne de la pire espèce. Jeté en prison sur ordre de l'Inquisition, conformément à un accord passé avec les monastères du Nord. Sans chercher à comprendre ce qui poussait des moines à enfermer un ivrogne dans les catacombes, lieu d'où il avait peu de chance de survivre, l'Eglise de la Lumière avait encore une fois jeté un homme dans les tréfonds de la terre. Depuis 4 ans, il essayait tant bien que mal de cuver son vin, prenant son alcoolisme pour cause de sa mise aux arrêts.

Blanche s'arrangeait de temps en temps pour lui faire arriver une bonne bouteille de vin. Malgré son air de soûlard, son nez rouge et son odeur de sueur rance, la dame avait une certaine affection pour lui. Il était spécial ; dans son genre, évidemment. Il avait ce je ne sais quoi d'attachant.

Voilà une semaine déjà qu'il veillait sur le nain, lui prodiguant les soins que lui préconisait Blanche chaque jour. Il ne discutait pas, se contentant de se plier à ses exigences. Que ce soit par crainte, ou par respect, la dame s'en fichait, du moment que le demi-homme reprenait des forces. Son état lui importait, par le biais de son compagnon de cellule.

Cherchant du regard ce dernier, elle tourna son front vers la gauche cette fois. La grande ouverture du mur semblait la narguer. Nul besoin de se pencher vers cette porte improvisée pour savoir ce qu'il s'y produisait : elle entendait quatre respirations, une très faible, fébrile, cherchant un air glacé comme un noyé ; une profonde, celle d'un homme dormant d'un sommeil de plomb, attendue depuis bien longtemps ; une autre encore, erratique, sifflante, discrète ; et une dernière. Celle qu'elle commençait à reconnaître, parmi les milliers de souffle dans ces longs couloirs de la mort. Aussi douce qu'une brise, mais avec cette fluidité propre à un cours d'eau. Elle aimait bien cette respiration.

Elle pouvait presque voir les lents mouvements des doigts de son colocataire sur les plaies de son ami le demi-démon. Il en était couverts des pieds à la tête ; les divers blessures crachaient un pus entre le violacé et le jaune. On pouvait aisément remarquer que le sel n'était pas étranger à ces dégradations du corps. Une odeur de crasse et de mort occupait chaque parcelle de la peau du squelette sur jambes qui fut un pyromage. Une véritable infection, que Shin avait une infinie difficulté à contempler sans pleurer. L'horreur de la situation venait de la frapper de plein fouet, encore une fois. Le découragement lui serrait la tête dans une couronne de tristes brumes. Enfermé, dans un cave dont personne ne réchappait vivant. Enfermé, comme beaucoup d'autres, injustement, et pour toujours. Un enfer sous terre.

Blanche pouvait sentir sa tristesse aussi facilement qu'elle pouvait dire que le ciel était bleu. Enfin, elle en était presque aussi sur. Aussi sur qu'elle pensait que le paladin était une erreur de l'Eglise : qui avait laisser cet homme devenir Inquisiteur ? C'était un danger public. Une semaine seulement qu'il était là, quatre heures réveiller maximum, et il l'agaçait déjà.

Retournant la tête vers la grille de sa cellule, elle se perdit dans la contemplation de ses barres de métal qui la séparaient d'une liberté toute relative. Tandis que son regard divaguait à nouveau, la flamme de la torche en face de la geôle vira un instant au bleu.

« A LA SOUPE ! »

Ce cri de guerre, hurler de bien loin dans les catacombes humides, résonna dans toutes les cellules, comme un appel au combat. Cela eut d'ailleurs pour effet de réveiller en sursaut l'Inquisiteur, qui ouvrit les yeux pour tenter de se saisir du fantôme de son épée.

En dehors des quelques réflexes d'un Théo grincheux, ce fut une toute autre réaction qu'eurent les prisonniers. Les mères se jetèrent sur les barreaux de leurs cellules, tenant leurs enfants devant elles, suppliant pour eux. Les hommes, la bave aux lèvres, se battaient pour être en première ligne, repoussant les faibles et les boiteux loin des grilles. Certains, trop faibles pour se relever, ne purent que se faire piétiner en se lamentant. Les orphelins, seuls et si amaigris qu'on auraient pu les prendre pour des fantômes, ne pouvaient que pleurer sur leurs sorts en silence.

« Il n'en à pas pour tout le monde,! hurla Léonard, en tendant un quignon de pain à une pauvre femme.

Les gardes, au nombre de sept, distribuaient les pains, avec autant de douceur qu'un chien mordant une main. C'est à dire en donnant le pain aussi rapidement que possible, et sans prêter la moindre attention à qui le recevait. Les bagarres éclataient aussitôt que le chariot était passé, et des mares de liquide sombre s'échappaient par endroits de dessous les grilles.

L'odeur du sang et de la mort accompagnait les gardes dans leur tournée macabre, si bien qu'on pouvait les sentir avant même qu'on ne les vit. C'est cette puanteur qui réveilla doucement Balthasar. Etrangement, il ne sentit pas la joie macabre secouer le démon à sentir la mort près de lui. Rien que le dégoût. Bon, au moins une bonne nouvelle parmi les milliards de mauvaises qu'il pouvait entrapercevoir de ses yeux fatigués.

Une énième prison. Cela ne l'étonnait guère, après tout, on l'avait de nombreuses fois menacer de l'enfermer, de l'égorger, de le torturer jusqu'à la mort… Bien que cette fois les paroles avaient laissées place aux actes. Son corps hurlant de douleur le lui rappelait avec vigueur et gentillesse recouverte d'amertume. La lumière floue qui lui transperçait la rétine juste devant lui fut cacher par une forme tout aussi brumeuse, mais mouvante, donc probablement humanoïde. Des éclats de voix incompréhensible lui parvinrent soudain. Fermant les yeux, Bob concentra ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie pou analyser correctement la conversation qu'il entendait dans la cellule d'à côté.

« Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, fit une voix rauque, d'un ton qu'on pouvait qualifier de très sérieux. Je me ferrais repérer dans la seconde.

\- Tu plaisantes ? répondit une voix plus enfantine, manifestement éberluée. Je ne vois pas en quoi m'apporter des craies te dérange.

\- Tu me demandes des craies de sorciers, je suis obligé de les acheter aux mages des tours. Je n'ai pas les moyens en ce moment, répondit d'une voix placide son interlocuteur.

\- Va voir le tonnelier en face de chez toi, et dit lui que tu sais pour son chien, rétorqua la quémandeuse. Il te donnera son stock de craies, tu verras.

\- Heu…mais pourquoi un tonnelier à des craies de sorciers ? demanda timidement une troisième voix.

\- A cause du chien je suppose, répondit la voix du négociateur. Bon, tu n'as rien entendu Tim, d'accord ?

\- Non chef ! s'écria la troisième voix.

\- Alors file, demanda la deuxième voix.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent soudain dans le couloir, et s'éloignèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Aucun bruit ne vint perturber le silence remplie des cris des désespérés des catacombes. Tant et si bien que Bob crut que la conversation était finie. Un chuchotement lui donna tort :

« Je voudrais aussi un petit tonnelet de bière brune, je te prie, fit la voix enfantine.

\- Je ne suis pas ton serviteur, tu le sais n'es pas ? demanda au désespoir son interlocuteur. Mais tu auras ton tonnelet, n t'en fait donc pas, soupira finalement la voix rauque.

\- Que veux tu en échange dis moi ?s'enquit l'autre voix.

\- Rien cette fois, mais merci.

Silence

\- Comment ça rien ? Tu ne peux pas ne rien me demander.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Ma vie ne repose pas uniquement sur des marchés avec contreparties, tu sais, ironisa la première voix.

\- Bien sur que si, sinon je ne serais pas là, sombre idiot, répondit son interlocutrice.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire une généralité d'un cas isolé, fit la voix, manifestement embarrassé.

\- De quoi il parle Blanche ? demanda une autre voix, encore. Un voix que Bob connaissait, et même très bien d'ailleurs. Impossible de mettre un nom dessus cependant ; mais d'où connaît-il cette voix par les Enfers ? Bon, question à creuser. En attendant, continu-on à écouter cette étrange échange…

\- D'une vieille histoire, parlant d'une promesse qu'elle a fait il y a longtemps, commença la voix rauque.

\- Léo. La ferme.

\- Très bien, comme tu veux, fit le dénommé Léo. Bob put presque le voir hausser les épaules à travers ses paupières, tant le geste était évident dans une telle situation. N'empêche, c'est la meilleure histoire de mon répertoire…

\- Peut-être, mais tu la fermes quand même, rétorqua la voix enfantine, une menace sous-jacente glisser pointant dans son intonation.

\- S'il te plait Blanche, je m'ennuie moi, tu pourrais le laisser raconter ? demanda la dernière voix, larmoyante. Bon sang, mais à qui appartenait cette fichue voix ?

\- Toutes histoires que tu veux, mais pas celle là, fit catégoriquement son interlocutrice. De un, elle m'ennuie, de deux, elle m'énerve, de trois, c'est pas tes oignons. Vas-y Léo, raconte quelque chose.

\- Bien mademoiselle, répondit avec un respect tout sauf respectueux Léo. Assied toi près de la grille, jeune élémentaire, je vais te conter l'histoire du dernier des elfes…

Bob, tout en se laissant bercer par l'histoire du conteur, qui avait un réel don pour faire vivre ses personnages, se perdit dans une réflexion sur la nature de cette conversation étrange. Qui était Blanche ? Manifestement, l'homme à qui elle parlait était en dehors de la cellule. Donc probablement un garde. Donc elle le soudoyait.

Mais pourtant, il n'avait rien demandé pour les services qu'elle lui demandait. Ca ne collait pas ça. Un visiteur ? Non, ils parlaient ensemble comme si leur manège durait depuis quelques temps déjà. Comme si c'était une habitude.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi un garde, qui plus ai dans un endroit qui respirait autant l'aisance, la joie et la bonne humeur, aidait-il un prisonnière ? Ca n'avait pas de sens.

Cette profonde cogitation fut interrompu par un morceau de pain rassis que l'on tentait de lui faire avaler. De manière très maladroite, ou bien de manière à ce qu'il s'étouffe, Bob, n'aurait su le dire. Ouvrant un demi-œil pendant une demi-seconde, tout en crachant bruyamment le pain et le ce qu'il restait de ses cordes vocales, le pyromage put voir le visage sombre de Théo en train de grogner je ne sais quelles insultes à son égard. Aussitôt que sa pupille chocolat croisa celle de nuit de l'Inquisiteur déchu, Théo se figea dans sa tache de faire avaler de force la nourriture à ce fichu Balthasar.

Un grand remue ménage s'en suivie, sans que Bob ne puisse bien deviner ce que fichait l'Inquisiteur avec eux, alors que c'était son Eglise qui les avait jeter dans cette sombre geôle. Une main fraîche vint se poser sur son front, et, étonné, le mage ouvrit momentanément les yeux en grands. C'est le visage de Shin l'encapuchonné à la capuche en miette qui lui apparut alors, un sourire de joie et des larmes transformant ses yeux en un torrent d'émotions. Ce fut une phrase de Théo, qui tenait toujours sa tête sur ses genoux, qui le réveilla définitivement :

« Enfin réveiller la Belle au Bois Dormant ?


End file.
